Commercially available urinals are typically wall-mounted as well as connected to a water supply and sewerage system. Fresh water from the water supply rinses a trough of the urinal and urine is discharged to the sewerage system by way of a drain of the urinal.
A problem with such urinals as that they cannot be used at locations where a water supply and sewerage system are not available. Another problem with such urinals is that they are not freestanding and need to be mounted to a wall or other fixture. Other problems with such urinals include that they utilise (precious) water resources, and that urine wastes and cleaning agents are discharged to drain.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a urinal which overcomes or minimises at least one of the problems mentioned above, or to provide the consumer with a useful or commercial choice.